My Game, Your Pain
by PissyNovelist
Summary: After all the drama within Mockingjay is done, Katniss and Peeta play a little game of their own containing toy guns and restraints. Rated M for beautiful lemony smut.
1. Sensuality

**This is my first, and most likely last, Hunger Games fanfiction I'll ever write… ever XD**

**Depends if people dig my writing, I suppose.**

Peeta walked into his home, now shared with Katniss, humming a delighted tune of normality. Upon shutting and locking the door, he noticed how quiet the house was. Katniss was home, if he had heard correctly and he _always _her heard correctly. She was always given his undivided attention when a mere whisper escaped her throat. So, this silence struck him as odd.

"Katniss?" He called, no response other than the window blowing in through the open windows, causing the periwinkle and white lace curtains to dance. He walked into the living room, sofa cushions covered with a light purple blanket. She had been in here, her book upon the table and empty glass along with it. He sighed, placing a bookmark on her page and taking her glass into the kitchen. Her pink lip gloss, something she did not often wear unless she was desperate for lip chap, was caked upon the transparent rim which showed she hadn't been using this glass in a while. She must have been in a hurry, Peeta considered, for Katniss was always picking up after herself.

"You know, for a hunter, you're awfully bad at covering your tracks." He placed the glass into the sink with a soft pinging noise, turning to see a note upon the kitchen table. In her usual half-cursive, half printing writing, his name in black ink drew him closer. The ink glistened, practically begging him over. It was fresh, perhaps written onto ten or twenty minutes ago, discovering this fact by running a thumb over the writing. Black ink had stained his pad of his finger, a soft smile upon his face.

_Peeta,_

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

_-Katniss_

He looked up, not understanding what she meant. Had the Hunger Games spontaneously been recreated and she got called off? Of course not! He would never let anyone take her from him ever again… ever. He laughed at the thought, pushing blonde locks from his forehead. Then he saw it. A black toy gun upon the table behind a bowl of fruit that shot only soft Styrofoam bullets with sticky tape like tabs on the ends.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." He whispered, concealing a chuckle. He took the gun and crept around the rooms. He was at a disadvantage, a baker against a hunter. Still he pressed on, wondering just what his prize would be if he won.

_Creeeeeak…_

That noise was not the house settling. Peeta figured if the hunter made a noise, it was obviously a tactic to through him off. Or maybe even draw him in. He smirked, taking his sweet time up the stairs. First the bathroom, empty, as he anticipated. From beyond the glass of the window, he heard the free Mockingjays, singing a familiar four-tone tune. He hadn't even heard Katniss whistle. She was close to him and his palms started to sweat at the fact. He felt a sudden rush of panic at the thought of losing.

"Oh, baby, it's _so_ on." He wanted to win this playful game with a passion of a thousand suns combusting at once.

He took silent steps upon the carpet, peering into the master bedroom. Leaving the door open for a whirlwind escape, Peeta clung to the wall as a finger on the trigger of his toy gun poised itself. Peeta was ready to fire at Katniss who was surely awaiting his arrival. He looked all around, finding no signs of life. Peeta dropped his gun to his side, smirking to himself and turning to leave. The door was shut; the _distinct fully_ open door was now shut. She was either in or out. She shuffled to the door, turning the knob to be greeted with a shot turned jerk. The dark wooden door was locked or jammed and he had no idea on how to unjam it.

"Smart." Peeta grumbled, figuring it was locked by no coincidence.

A breath, a slight sound, filled his ear canal. Katniss may have been trained to hunt, but Peeta had been trained to her, a wide smile sprawling over his lips in pride of the recognition. She was in here, but as he planted his back against the door, he saw no one. Not even a shadow of her long braid was noticeable, causing Peeta to shift his weight between feet. He got down on all fours, crawling over to the bed and taking a peek under. He felt someone straddle him, something pressed against the back of his head.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? The lover boy from District Twelve letting down his guard?" A hint of playfulness was all it took to ruin her demeanor. Katniss pushing her own toy gun against the back of his head, silently demanding an answer.

"The girl from District Twelve seems to have turned on her District counterpart! What will she do now?" He couldn't help a funny grin that seemed to sneak upon his features as he spoke in his best English accent, feeling Katniss' body lightly vibrate. She was _laughing_; a real laugh.

"Where did you even come from?" Peeta started, but Katniss just smirked something evil with a sigh.

"Do you want to spare that life of yours, Twelve? I suggest you do as I say." Katniss stood, forcefully grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing Peeta upon the bed. He tossed his toy over to the chair, holding his hands above his head in surrender. Katniss was looking over his body now, hunger frolicking within her eyes. She took off her belt and his, using them to tie his hands to the headboard. Peeta suddenly liked where this was going; not usually the promiscuous type, but boys will be boys. This was the first time she had shown any intentions past a hot and heavy kissing session and god be damned if he was going to start complaining now. 

"I'll do anything. Anytime. Anywhere." Peeta couldn't help the voice crack, unable to contain just how much he was anticipating her next move. Katniss tossed her gun aside, mounting Peeta and dropped close to him. Their lips nearly touched, but Katniss wouldn't allow that. Peeta whimpered, lips suddenly searing hot with need for her. Instead, she pushed past him, kissing his tied, flexed arms with a Jabberjay's touch.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Peeta chocked, half focusing on the role playing, half wondering why the spontaneous turn for the interesting.

"My District Counterpart isn't too bad looking." She laughed, kissing his cheek so close to his lips. He whimpered once more, reminding him of an innocent little puppy wanting a bone. Katniss finally gave in, crashing against his lips. Katniss allowed herself a moment in time to drag her hands over every inch of his body. She experimented with soft and rough touches; raking nails down his abs to lightly brushing his pectorals. Everything seemed to please him, every second his thrashing growing a little stronger.

She moved up, sitting upon his abs and started to lift her shirt. She teased for, too Peeta, seemed like hours. Katniss would raise her shirt a few inches below her bust line, and then drop it back down and pull to reveal the top of her milk white breasts. Peeta growled, finally realizing that she moved up so he couldn't get any friction. For someone new within the foreplay game, she was awfully good at it. With a winning smile, Katniss finally peeled off her shirt, black bra fitting rather perfectly. He shut his eyes and threw his head back, restrains denying him the ability to raise himself and kiss her exposed skin. Katniss, as if doing a service, tore down Peeta's short and threw it in two opposite directions across their room. Sweat had started to form across his chest, Katniss leaning down and shimming, kissing down his torso.

Katniss let her braid out, pulling it into a loose, thick bun and let her bangs hang free of constriction. Peeta couldn't help a deep breath escape him at her beauty, raising his chin to earn a kiss. Katniss complied too him, rubbing up and down his muscular arms he explored her mouth with a skilled tongue.

"Untie me." He rasped, forehead against forehead with his opponent. She merely laughed, rather manically, at him.

"You're not running this show, Twelve. My game, your pain." She nibbled along his neck, Peeta involuntarily bucking. Katniss grinned a Cheshire grin, biting down on the perfect point. Peeta gasped, throwing head back and violently moving his hips for some friction.

"Please…" He whispered into her hair, on the verge of pleasure induced tears. Katniss hummed the tune he was humming when he came into their home, faint noises of Mockingjays singing into the forest. She untied Peeta's restrained, placing her elbows on his chest.

"This is still my game. You move, no prize. Got it?" Katniss slid down his body and offered friction for Peeta's obvious bulge. He groaned, a passionate filled fire burning his body, yet he complied. He would give her whatever she pleased – however she pleased. She took Peeta's hands within her own, placing them upon her thighs that were now positioned ever so perfectly beside his hips. He felt his mouth water, rubbing up and down her thighs and up her curves. Katniss grinded against him, using her entire body to entertain him. Her hands tangled within her own hair, soft moans renting the room as her abdominal muscles tightened with each rippling grind.

Katniss rolled onto her back, pulling Peeta on top. She allowed him to take the reins, gasping as his kisses trailed down her body. Katniss felt Peeta tug at her pants, looking to her for clearance. With a nod, they seemingly disintegrated straight off her body, leaving Peeta to hike her legs up over his shoulders. Katniss couldn't help it, she _giggled_ as he pulled off her panties with his teeth like a pro. His mouth was suddenly on her, devouring and basking the healthy heat of Katniss. She screamed, Peeta spelling the alphabet in tight movements with the tip of his tongue over the core of her heat, grinning through his actions when her hips moved to meet his pace. A string of curses and 'Peeta's soon followed, gripping at his hair while he continued to work miracles. As much as it pained him, Peeta pulled himself away from Katniss' quivering body that was on the verge of climax to grab a belt and tie her wrists to the headboard.

"Seems like the odds were really in my favor, hm?" Peeta pulled her hips off the bed, smacking her buttocks. She wasn't complaining, a large smile cascading upon her features. The pulling of his body closer to her by the use of legs was a silent invitation of another and who was he to deny her? Another slap and a squeal, a pleasured giggle escaping Katniss. He leaned forward, discovering the straps of her bra would unclasp, leaving it strapless, thus no ripping involved. He supposed Katniss would prefer that, for this was the only lacy, sexy bra she had. With an arch of her back, the bra was discarded along with the rest of their clothing, long forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"You… too much… clothing…" Katniss managed between gasps while Peeta attached his lips onto one breast, alternating between kissing and biting. He slid his black pants off in one smooth motion, Katniss wanting nothing more than to rip his boxers off like his shirt.

"Do that thing with your tongue again." Katniss smiled, biting her lip. Peeta undid her restraints, sliding back between her legs. He repeated his assault, bringing her to the cliff of ultimate pleasure, then restrained her wrists within his grip to prevent Katniss from finishing herself. Finally, after a solid hour of building her up, Peeta devoured her remaining energy. She screamed, closing her thighs as tight as she could without hurting Peeta, practically ripping the hair from his head. He didn't care, relishing in the taste of Katniss; sweet like blueberries and the sun itself. Peeta held her quivering form close, stroking her hair and rubbing her arms.

"I'd do you, but I can't move." Katniss squeaked, snuggling into his embrace. Peeta allowed her to rest, before kissing her neck and leaving purple symbols of territorial love and need.

"I'm just getting started." He bit her ear, Katniss unable to protest due to her body still in the waves of orgasm. She whimpered in anticipation, pulling him weakly over her.

"I KNOW Y'ALL ARE HOME AND I KNOW YOU GOT BOOZE. HAUL ASS DOWN HERE." The sound of Haymitch slamming the door destroyed Peeta, who was leaning over Katniss while sliding his boxers off.

"If we stay really quiet, he may just leave…" Katniss whispered, wiping beads of sweat from his face. He leaned into her touch, heavily breathing.

"Come on Sweetheart and Bread Boy. I know you're home."

"Fuck." Peeta hardly ever swore, the foreign word making Katniss laugh.

"Go down, I'll be down a little later. I still can't walk." She sighed, tossing her hair free of the bun and closing her eyes to relax her body. Peeta painfully got dressed, kissing her forehead before heading for the door. He turned with a smile plastered upon his face.

"Let me tell you, love, I'll volunteer for these games any day of the week."

**It's rather fun to write smut. I've forgotten how interesting it is.**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Lust

**Oh hai dur gais :D**

**I'm glad you all liked the piece. I'm more than happy to write more. I'm going to be coming out with a full length Hunger Games story soon. It's going to be a real party and I'm happy to be the host.**

Peeta ran, far out of his element within the deep forest. The games were on, that cute little note and the toy gun for him. Katniss warned him with a cute little drawing that she had a bow with ammo much like the plastic bullets; squishy arrows with extra sticky tape on the ends. This made the game interesting, obviously putting the odds in her favor and rubbing it in when she wrote to find her in the forest. He remembered last month's game, ending with her ultimately winning by catching him first and getting all the pleasure. Peeta assured himself that nothing pleased him more than pleasing Katniss Everdeen, but this time? He would win, and no artist with a bow could stop him.

The couple took pleasure within these twisted games; a spin upon their lives horrors. They had turned living nightmares into kinks and fantasies. To be honest, The Sexual Humiliation Games sounded better than Hunger Games. As long as himself and Katniss were the only players in their makeshift arena, that's all that mattered to him. These rules, however, were far more laid out. Peeta smiled, thinking of the note he had put in a shoebox with intentions of keeping all notes to come. Two down, hopefully hundreds to go.

_Peeta,_

_Your gun is your weapon, something you're skilled with. I, however, own a precious bow and arrow. Don't worry, they won't hurt you… but I might. When I win. In the forest, you'll find me waiting for you. Don't worry, next time you choose the arena._

_Do not cheat… like last time. Once one of us wins… I mean when I win, like last time, no coming back to the house. In the forest is how it's happening. Deal with it._

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

_xoxo Katniss._

He adored her, but his love for her would not overtake his aspiration to win. He slunk, walking within the mud. Peeta stayed as quite as possible, knowing he would eventually play into her hands. About to scream her name, like he swore he would in the Hunger Games if she ran for the Cornucopia, he saw her. Katniss was hunched over a pond with such clean water, it was ice blue. Her bow was off to the side and her arrows sat beside it. This may be his only chance, Peeta figured, crouching low and planning a sneak attack within his head. Pouncing, Katniss yelled, immediately laughing when she saw her attacker. Peeta kicked her weaponry far away from where he mounted Katniss, not wanting any retaliation.

"You never came down when Haymitch interrupted us last time." He growled uncharacteristically, allowing the animal he reserved for bed with Katniss loose. He eyes smelted within lust, lifting her head for a kiss, but yearning a firm lift and a slap upon her buttock.

"I fell asleep, you wore me out." She whispered; eyes big and lips pouting. He nibbled upon her ear lobe, deciding just how to take her. She wriggled against his firm grasp, wrists tingling where he squeezed.

"You owe me." Obviously he meant nothing malicious, rather relieved when Katniss smirked mischievously.

"What are you going to make me do, Twelve? I'll do anything to save my life…" She pouted her bottom lip further, talking not like herself, but weakly. He started ripping off her clothing, piece by piece. She was in her bra and panties in no time flat, Peeta sitting back and gesturing to his pants.

"I haven't got all day." Katniss grinned like a mad woman at his statement, which was ruined by his soft and kind voice, crawling on all fours. She rubbed him through his pants, feeling just how interested he was in their game. She considered herself to be a genius for creating these sexual kinks of theirs. With much skill Peeta had no idea Katniss possessed, she undid the button on his pants with her teeth and pulled the zipper down. Pants and boxers pooled around his knees, Katniss bit her lip and tried to hide the fact she was salivating. She licked her lips, trying to stay in character.

"Is there any other way to save me?" She had no real interest, Peeta smirked and watching with much attentiveness as Katniss lowered herself onto her forearms without hesitation. She had full intentions of teasing him first, but then she remembered Peeta had one, placing a hand upon the back of her head and grasping her hair. Peeta, being the individual he was, would never force her. He would simply give the illusion. He couldn't help but let his smile grow wider when she saw how violently she was swallowing due to the abundance of drool. Of course, he was just that delicious.

"What, am I your _bitch_ now? I love being your bitch." She growled with a smile, knowing how much he loved it when she walked dirty, lowering her mouth onto him. Peeta had no time for a retort between his gasps that escaped him every time she bobbed her head. For someone who had only done this twice in her entire lifetime, both times with him, she did this with much skill. She used her hand to cover the length she couldn't manage to fit, twisting and swirling her tongue around the tip when she came up. Katniss sucked in her cheeks and batted long eyelashes every time they made eye contact. It was sensual and beautiful.

"Oh god, that's so awesome. You're fantastic…" He chuckled, Katniss looking up to him with wide eyes and doing something that would proceed to make his mind into the bomb that leveled District Twelve.

She hummed.

Peeta's toes curled, desperately grasping at her hair as she continued the vocal assault. She made him moan in pitches he didn't even know he could reach. He threw his head back, nearly hitting the rack he sat against. She hummed again, in never ending waves, Peeta feeling himself reach a climax far too early. He pulled her lips off of him with a whimper, setting her in his lap. They exchanged sloppy kisses with violent tongues, moans, and groans. Peeta broke away, only to allow Katniss removing his shirt while she toed off his pants and boxer.

"Lie back…" Katniss rasped, moving his position so he lay upon the soft dirt. She felt pebbles and grass dig deep within her knees, but she didn't care as she dragged her teeth down his neck. Katniss maneuvered for a moment, sliding her panties off within a second or two. Peeta took a moment to touch her curves and thighs, then venturing to the warmth between her legs. She gasped, raising her body up. She was hot and ready for him, pinning his arms away so she could simply get on with it. She lowered her self onto him, groans filling the rather silent air. Katniss tried not to laugh at Peeta who had his eyes clamped tight and the grip on her thighs even tighter. She allowed him a moment to compose himself, the grip releasing and eyes opened to dilated pupils. Katniss grinded her hips against him, relishing in the sound of Peeta pushing his feet against the ground.

Katniss was clearly going to slow for his liking, for Peeta had flipped them over and started to go wild. He growled, bit down her neck, and lifted her body to match his thrusts. Katniss begged for him to give her hard slaps upon her buttock and he complied. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, tears of pleasure spilling over her eyes. Nails raked down Peeta's back, then down his front, grazing his rock hard pectorals and abs. With as much strength as she could must, she raised her head to capture one of his nipples within her mouth. Peeta immediately slowed, moaning at her actions. She licked and suck harder, Katniss taking in the sounds until his thrusts reached their regular fast pace once more. He lowered himself, kissing her over and over until he couldn't breathe.

"Katniss…" He whispered, head low beside hers. She placed one hand upon his sweating, flexed back and the other deep within his beautiful blonde hair the glimmered in the sunlight that cascade like a fire waterfall between the trees. Katniss leaned into his ear, kissing it slightly.

"I know… I know, come on. _Cum_ for me." She choked out, whimpered with each thrust.

"With me…" He managed before reverting to animalistic growls, thrusts losing tempo and becoming very erratic, much like Katniss' breathing. Within seconds, Peeta had to clamp his hand over Katniss' mouth, screams unavoidable and he went as far as he could while he reached his peak. They lay in silence for a moment, as if sizing each other up, before Katniss reached over into her jacket and pulled out a blue and purple flower with a deep green stem; upon consumption, ruling out pregnancy with a one hundred percent success rate. For once, she was thankful for the one day she spent with her mother.

"You win… you so win. Win. Win. Win. Your arena next time." She sighed, holding Peeta's shaking body close to hers. He was currently worshiping her body with tender kissing along the red marks and bruises he had created. Managing to crawl, she dipped into the lukewarm pond, inviting him along. They spent the rest of their day kissing and swimming, simply enjoying their existence together.

**More to come, maybe. For now, I'm just going to switch the story to incomplete, okay? Good with you guys? Okay :3**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
